Sailor Hoohaa
by Nicolechan
Summary: A new enemy is trying to take over the world. An enemy that is more witty, more sarcastic and more powerful than any other enemy Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi have ever come up against - Sailor Hoohaa. Will Sailor Moon be able to defeat this new nemis


Sailor Hoohaa

Sailor Hoohaa

Disclaimer:I know you've read it a thousand times but just in case someone wants to sue me over this because they are extremely sensitive or just plain boring and can't take a joke – I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

~ooOoo~

Just a small author's note: This fanfic is essentially one major private joke with references to friends of mine, the way I act when I get drunk and the fact that Dic doesn't kill off characters in the dubbed version of Sailor Moon, they are just 'kidnapped.' This is also a bit of a birthday present, albeit cheap, for my friend Mel-sama upon whom the character of Sailor Hoohaa's personality is based. At the rate this fanfic is going it will probably be on the web after her birthday so when you (Mel) read this – Happy Belated Birthday. I would also like to say to my dear friend Leesal, who is by no means 'little Leesal,' that the grumpy Chihuahua is not based on you. Repeat: the grumpy Chihuahua is NOT based on YOU! Finally, this was written with an image in my mind of what Sailor Hoohaa looks like, so a description was not originally included. Essentially Sailor Hoohaa is so named because she has large breasts, which as you guessed it is also part of a private joke where someone yelled out "something something something Big Hoohaa's" to a friend of mine from a passing car. Well that should be all for now so please, sit back, relax and enjoy the first semi-serious fanfic from Nicole_chan (that's me) 'Sailor Hoohaa.'

~ooOoo~

Sailor Hoohaa stood proudly in front of the mirror. Rather then following the accepted attire for a sailor senshi, that of a short ruffled skirt, sleeveless low cut top and useless bows, Sailor Hoohaa had decided upon a knee length black skirt, a reasonably cut white shirt and sensible shoes. Despite the seriousness of her mission Sailor Hoohaa laughed out loud, as she thought to herself in a Welsh accent, Black Guys dig black. It was at this point that Sailor Hoohaa noticed the little head worming its way in, trying to get a look at itself in the mirror. "Baka" Sailor Hoohaa sternly said to the child standing beside her, who instantly recoiled at the stern sounding voice of Sailor Hoohaa. A tiny voice tried to make amends "Gomen nasai." Sailor Hoohaa smiled as she turned her eyes back to the mirror to once again admire her stunning attire, it felt good to have total control over someone, especially one so pitiful. Nonetheless she felt sorry for the little girl with spiky red hair and ridiculous yellow dress, "Chibi baka" Sailor Hoohaa said in a softer voice. The little girl looked up happily at the sound of her name, "Yes Hoohaa-sama" she asked expectantly. "Have you prepared the secret weapon I asked for, you know, the one that will enable us to defeat the outer senshi?" Chibi baka nodded happily. "Once the outer senshi have been disposed of" Sailor Hoohaa continued, "destroying the inner senshi will be like a walk in the park." Sailor Hoohaa inspected her surroundings, it seemed that all was in place, so she opened the nearest door through which to exit. Sunlight cascaded into the room, reflecting on the mirror, and Sailor Hoohaa with the child Chibi baka stepped forth into the bright light to meet their destiny.

~ooOoo~

At Crown café Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto were celebrating, with triple chocolate sundaes, the fact that they had defeated Galaxia just one week ago, everything was back to normal and they could finally have a break. Makoto was the first to notice that their party was missing a few people, namely the outer senshi, and so inquired of the rest of the group, "Where do you suppose Haruka and the others are?" Minako instantly burst out screaming, "You're not in love with Haruka again are you?" To which Makoto blushed and stammered "N… No, I just… wondered where they all are." Minako looked quizzically at Mako when Ami suggested that they, namely 'Haruka and the others', may have wanted a more private celebration. Everyone stopped to stare at Ami who promptly blushed and lowered her head saying "Gomen nasai."

~ooOoo~

Across town Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were enjoying a leisurely drive in Haruka's yellow convertible, when a bright light causing the car to careen to a sudden halt suddenly blinded them. The four women, remaining seated, looked around them in an attempt to ascertain where the light was coming from and who or what was producing it. Michiru spoke to Haruka in a voice just louder than a whisper "Something's wrong. The seas are restless." Haruka looked at her steering wheel and clamped her hand to her forehead. Then she turned to Michiru and said rather sarcastically, "You think?" "Shut up you butch dyke," Michiru screamed back in a voice less than demure, "It's my line alright? I don't get to say a lot so please, would you just back…" Michiru was rudely interrupted by Setsuna clearing her throat indicating for all four women to look ahead. From the center of the light two figures proudly walked forward, although it did appear as though the child like figure bounced a little as it walked.

"I am Sailor Hoohaa" Sailor Hoohaa proudly declared "and you will pay with your lives if you get in my way…" Sailor Hoohaa felt a tugging at her sleeve and upon looking down saw the expectant eyes of Chibi baka. Sailor Hoohaa knew what the child was indicating and so said to the outer senshi in front of her, "and this is Chibi baka" as if nothing more then an after thought. Sailor Hoohaa continued with her momentous speech, her hands now resting on her hips, "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Any questions?" Hotaru was the first to speak up, "Yeah, what's with the kid?" indicating Chibi baka who, imitating Sailor Hoohaa with her hands on her hips, had joined in with Sailor Hoohaa's evil laugh with a rather meek, "hee, hee, hee." Sailor Hoohaa looked down at Chibi baka dressed in her little yellow dress still imitating Sailor Hoohaa. "Look, she's a bit simple and I'm just bringing her along as a favour to her mum. Besides she seems to idolise me a bit," Sailor Hoohaa explained, as she rubbed her nails on her shirt as a symbol of importance, to which Chibi baka replied "yes Hoohaa-sama." In truth, Chibi baka had a far more important role than Sailor Hoohaa would ever let on. "That's all very well and good" Haruka stood screaming at Sailor Hoohaa, "but to take over this world your going to have to go through us," the other senshi all nodded. "Uranus Crystal Power, Neptune Crystal Power, Pluto Crystal Power, Saturn Crystal Power… MAKE UP!"

After months of study Sailor Hoohaa knew exactly how long each transformation would take and used this opportunity to call her attack, nodding at Chibi baka to do so. Chibi baka got down on one knee, shook a box of dog biscuits and called out in a rather tiny voice "Please grumpy Chihuahua, come and protect our evil plot to take over this world. Chihuahua Yell!" A ray of light opened up by Sailor Hoohaa's feet and a small white Chihuahua walked out. By this time the outer senshi had all finished their transformations and were out of the car standing completely gobsmacked at the sight of the little dog standing quite near to them. This situation did not improve when the small white dog began to talk "Alright, alright I'm here and I brought your fancy, smancy secret weapon with me." Sailor Hoohaa looked on with a smile noticing that the outer senshi before her had been shocked into total submission, but this was only the beginning. The Chihuahua walked over to Haruka and Michiru with a rolled up magazine in its mouth, which the grumpy Chihuahua promptly spat out at the outer senshi's feet. As it did so the Chihuahua grumbled under its breath "Blasted magazine, god I hate being a Chihuahua, nothing more than an undignified slave. Don't even get me started on lesbians, why don't they just have a sex change and become men. Oh, and people who control time, time shmime, what's the big deal with time? And I can't even tell you how much I hate people who insist on sacrificing themselves to save the world, pah-lease, they're all just a bunch martyrs. Then there's people with big breasts, it's not fair! Why can't Chihuahua's have breasts." As the grumpy Chihuahua walked on both Sailor Hoohaa and the outer senshi sweatdropped, which, after having made everyone embarrassed, was the signal for the Chihuahua to go. Chibi baka then called the little dog and gave it its rightfully earned dog biscuit. As the grumpy Chihuahua disappeared into the bright light from which it had came it was heard to grumble, "That Chibi baka sure is stupid but at least she gave me my dog treat. I swear she's the only one that…" and with that the grumpy Chihuahua was gone.

Sailor Hoohaa tried to regain her composure and coughed rather embarrassedly. "Well, now that that unpleasantness is behind us" Sailor Hoohaa stated reaffirming her dominance, "I would like to give you, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, a small gift." Sailor Uranus approached the rolled up magazine with her space sword now drawn. She slowly unrolled the magazine, picking it up and upon seeing what it was Sailor Uranus's eyes widened lighting up and she instantly got a nosebleed. "Uranus?" Neptune queried with concern, "Uranus what's wrong?" Sailor Uranus proudly held up the magazine for Neptune to see and excitedly explained in an unusually high voice, "It's 'Lesbian Club'. The porn mag for lesbians and it's illegal almost everywhere, but I have one!" Neptune viewed the photo on the front, her eyes lit up, her nose bled, she even blushed and then Sailor Neptune screamed, "What do you mean YOU have one? I want it!" With that the two girls both struggled and angrily fought for the magazine. Sailor Hoohaa looked on with amusement and then coyly said, "Ladies, ladies please. Why don't you just share it." Both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus gave each other a suggestive look and promptly ran off, giggling in unnaturally high tones, behind the nearest building.

Sailor Pluto who was normally very calm and serious suddenly screamed in anger, "CRAP!! Well you won't get me like that." Regaining her composure Sailor Pluto began to whisper her famous, and indeed most popular attack, 'Dead Scream', "Dead…" However in anticipation of such a response Sailor Hoohaa had already called her own attack. In a just audible, and extremely serious, whisper Sailor Hoohaa said "Flailing Tampon." A huge tampon on a long pink string came from Sailor Hoohaa's hand and immediately bopped Sailor Pluto on the head. Unfortunately Sailor Pluto had been unable to finish her attack name and just fell to the ground unconscious, in a strange, puddling sort of way. Sailor Hoohaa couldn't help but giggle at the way Sailor Pluto fell to the ground. It seemed to remind Sailor Hoohaa of something but she couldn't think what, then she noticed Chibi baka standing beside her giggling as she always did, "hee hee hee." Sailor Hoohaa was then reminded of that fateful day when she had let Chibi baka have a small sip of wine, upon which she had gotten drunk and promptly 'puddled' on the ground. That was one mistake Sailor Hoohaa vowed she would not repeat but on to more important matters Sailor Hoohaa thought to herself interrupting her short trip down memory lane.

Before Sailor Hoohaa stood the solitary soldier of death, Sailor Saturn, with her glave in hand, the last of the outer senshi. "I am the soldier of death" Sailor Saturn declared, "and you will NOT get through me!" Sailor Saturn began to lift her glave, to destroy this new nemesis she was willing to sacrifice herself. "Wait, wait I have a proposition for you" Sailor Hoohaa said in an attempt to stop the legendary solder of death. "You and I are really the same, why don't you join me?" Sailor Saturn stopped, she didn't quite believe Sailor Hoohaa but she was sort of intrigued. Noticing the very small window of opportunity Sailor Hoohaa quickly called her newest attack, "Hypnotising Hoohaa attack." In an instant Sailor Saturn was being hypnotised by a pair of extremely long breasts, that appeared to be those of Sailor Hoohaa's, twisting and twirling around each other. As the hypnotising power of the twirling boobs took effect Saturn began to bend over, being dragged to the ground as if by gravity. The horrifying truth was that Sailor Saturn's sufficiently ample chest had just increased from a size B, although Saturn would say it was size C, to a whopping double Z. Sailor Saturn attempted to stand and grab her glave but was completely immobilised by the massive size and weight of her now heaving bosoms. Sailor Hoohaa decided to make a humorous quip at the situation Sailor Saturn was in, saying, "I will call her mini Hoohaa." Chibi baka looked up at Sailor Hoohaa confused as Sailor Hoohaa giggled at the cleverness and sheer wit of her quip. Sailor Hoohaa noticed that her idiot child accomplice didn't get the joke and so explained quite simply, "You see Chibi baka I have large breasts and now Sailor Saturn also has large breasts. But, they are not as big as mine are, they are a mini version. You know, 'Austin Powers'." The child still looked confused so Sailor Hoohaa just muttered something under her breath, snapped her finger and the two were gone as quickly as they'd arrived.

It appeared as if the fate of the earth would be left to Sailor Moon and the inner senshi. 

~ooOoo~

Back at Crown café a solitary figure entered the establishment looking for help. The pink haired child, although in actual years was far from being a child, sought out someone she had not seen in quite a while, Sailor Moon. 

~ooOoo~

At their regular table Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto were still being silly and delighting in their newfound freedom. As usual, Usagi and Rei were giving each other a tongue lashing while Minako and Ami were still interrogating Makoto about why she made such a point of noticing that Haruka, 'and the other outer senshi', hadn't joined their small party. Half way through defending herself Mako suddenly stopped and stared, murmuring something like "Look." "Oh you won't get out of this that easily" Minako chastised "I want to know what you meant by Haruka…" Minako stopped short and turned to look, noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring as Mako was. The pink haired girl who had just walked into Crown café was nearing the table where the girls were all sitting. Usagi was the first to gain some composure and in what sounded more like a question than a statement murmured "Chibiusa?" 

Chibiusa was glad to have found Usagi and the others, but was still carrying a look of worry as she reached the table. "Hi guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but there's something very important I need to tell you." Ami knew that it would have to be something pretty important for Chibiusa to be sent back to the 20th century from the 30th century and so asked, "What is it?" Chibiusa explained, "A new enemy has arrived on earth and is trying to take over the world. Queen serenity sent me back because somehow I'll be able to help and to tell you that you need to go to the park." Mako piped up, and ignoring the interrogation she'd previously received for mentioning Haruka and the outer senshi, said, "We'll need the help of the outer senshi." Chibiusa solemnly lowered her head and shook it then looked up to explain, "If I'm here at the right time, and I believe I am, the outer senshi have already been incapacitated. And there's… there's…" "What is it Chibiusa" Usagi kindly asked in a voice full of concern. "There's a chance…" Chibiusa couldn't bring herself to say that there was a chance she would die. In fact, it was the reason that Chibiusa had been sent back to the 20th century, to save her own life in the 30th century, but there was no time to explain that now. Queen Serenity had said that she would know what to do when the time came, so Chibiusa would have to depend on her mother's judgement. Usagi saw the sadness on Chibiusa's face and didn't want to push her into saying something she didn't want to and so asked, "Which Park?" Chibiusa knew she would be able to depend on Sailor Moon and firmly replied "The Naoko Takeuchi Park."

~ooOoo~

At Naoko Takeuchi Park Sailor Hoohaa was at a loss as to how she could lure Sailor Moon into her trap. Sailor Hoohaa knew that Sailor Moon was no typical super hero. The fact was, that on any occasion where Sailor Moon managed to save the day would generally only be because she happened to be in the vicinity or because the 'victim of the day', as sailor Hoohaa liked to call them, was a friend of Sailor Moon's. Certainly she could pretend to attack Chibi baka to get Sailor Moon's attention but then Sailor Hoohaa realised the futility of that plan, thinking to herself, Who in their right mind could be bothered saving Chibi baka. At that thought Sailor Hoohaa turned to see what her moronic friend was doing, she was pointing. But what was she pointing at? What is Chibi baka pointing at? I swear if it's another brown dog I am going to smack her across the head Sailor Hoohaa thought to herself. For the first time in her life, Sailor Hoohaa had reason to praise Chibi baka, Chibi baka had noticed and was staring right at Sailor Moon and the inner senshi. OH MY GOD!! Sailor Hoohaa thought, I've studied them for so long and now, finally, I see them up close. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Okay keep it together. Sailor Hoohaa noticed Chibi baka staring at her, she had obviously been voicing her thoughts because the child looked confused at the fact her idol Sailor Hoohaa seemed to have a weakness. This is no time to be shy. Today I conquer the world. Time for my big entrance! .

~ooOoo~

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon, accompanied by the inner senshi, walked calmly into Naoko Takeuchi Park and looked around. Nothing appeared unusual besides the eerie silence that was quickly broken by Rei, "Man I am so sick of people trying to take over the earth. Is there a sign on all our backs?" "I know!" Minako chimed in, "I'm never going to become an idol if I have to keep taking time off to save the world…" The sound of someone clearing their throat behind the inner senshi made them all turn with a start. "Greetings, I am sailor Hoohaa and I'm about to conquer your world" Sailor Hoohaa announced proudly in a deafening volume. "If I'm not mistaken," sailor Hoohaa continued pointing to Sailor Moon and the others in turn, "You are Sailor Moon and close in tow, you would be the inner senshi; Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars." Sailor Hoohaa suddenly looked confused as she noticed the short pink haired girl standing amongst the sailor soldiers. "Pink hair, Pink hair…" Sailor Hoohaa murmured to herself as she flipped through a small reference book drawn from her cleavage. "Huh, not here…" Sailor Hoohaa murmured to herself while putting the small reference book into her cleavage, then addressing her side kick, who until this point had been ignored, "Chibi baka, why is the pink haired girl not in my reference book?" Chibi baka placed a pair of glasses on her nose and from nowhere pulled out a large folder proceeding to flick through it. Chibiusa had been watching the whole scene and was beginning to feel rather annoyed, how could they not know the famous Sailor Chibimoon. Then Chibi baka spoke, quite intelligently, as was sometimes the case, "It appears that the pink haired girl is not on our records. I could get an inquiry started to find out how we missed her…" Sailor Hoohaa nodded thoughtfully, "alternatively I could check our older files and conduct a detailed search…" Sailor Chibimoon had had enough and screamed at the top of her lungs "FOR GOD'S SAKE MY NAME IS SAILOR CHIBIMOON!!" Sailor Hoohaa and Chibi baka stood aghast as Sailor Chibimoon reiterated with a red face, "CHIBIMOON!!!" 

A moment of awkward silence ensued for all involved before Sailor Hoohaa regained enough composure to continue, "Well" clearing her throat, "Now that introductions are out of the way may I continue?" Sailor Hoohaa had waited so long for this opportunity to defeat the sailor senshi and take over the world she was hardly going to lose it by allowing them time to respond or react and so shouted "Angry Uterus!" The attack struck Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, who were both standing to the left of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon, squarely. The two girls crumpled over in agony holding their abdomens and disappeared, Sailor Hoohaa quipped, "Don't worry they've just been," signalling a quotation with her fingers, "'kidnapped' Bwa ha ha ha ha." Sailor Mercury took no time to react and screamed at Sailor Hoohaa "Shibon Spray." Unfortunately Sailor Hoohaa was more than prepared for her battle and calmly said, "Wailing Sarcastic Shield!" As soon as it was said a clear round shield formed around Sailor Hoohaa and Chibi baka, protecting them from the attack and easily dissipating Sailor Mercury's bubbles into the air. Sailor Hoohaa, who had been known as the 'Queen of Sarcasm' in her youth quipped, "Oh my, I am just so afraid of the bubbles," then continuing on, "but enough with games Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars you are next. Mega Painful Hoohaa Crush!" Before the inner senshi had a chance to react they were crushed under the weight of two giant breasts that appeared to come from nowhere. In fact, the giant breasts were those of Sailor Hoohaa's amplified 100 times over, they were a formidable weapon of attack and both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were powerless under their weight. When the breasts returned to normal size both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were gone. There were no last words, no touching moments just the sounds of agony from two girls being crushed by a pair of one tonne breasts.

Sailor Moon looked about her, eyes wide with fear, her friends had again died protecting her and she was alone with the quivering Sailor Chibimoon clinging onto her and a seemingly indestructible enemy. Oh my god! Sailor Moon thought They're gone. My dear friends who have stood beside me in countless battles, defended, protected and comforted me are gone and I know they're not 'kidnapped.' But who can help? Sailor Moon started begging to herself for guidance Please help me, please help me, please help me, please someone help…. Sailor Moon looked up, her eyes filled with hope as she realised that someone had heard her silent plea and she could barely contain her excitement as she screamed out "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Chibimoon who had been clinging to Sailor Moon opened her eyes as Sailor Moon had to see the tall, dark figure and billowing cape of Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask calmly sauntered over to Sailor Moon, remaining at some distance from Sailor Hoohaa, and explained "Sailor Moon, there is only one way to defeat… to defeat…" Sailor Hoohaa smiled cheekily as Tuxedo Mask openly ogled her heaving breasts. It appeared that Tuxedo Mask had fallen victim to the charms of Sailor Hoohaa's cleavage, after only one glimpse his eyes latched on, he lost all track of thought and was completely incapacitated. "Well who didn't see this one coming," Sailor Hoohaa said mockingly at Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon, "The handsome hero comes along to save the day and he… sticks his head in the cleavage of the evil temptress trying to take over the world. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Tuxedo Mask began to edge closer and closer to the heaving breasts of Sailor Hoohaa, he had no control over his body, all the while his mind was being corrupted. Sailor Moon I must save Sailor Moon. I love Sailor Moon. BREASTS. I must keep control. OBSESSION. LOVE. BREASTS. CLEAVAGE. OBSESSION. No I must save… I must save… SAILOR HOOHAA. CONTROL. DOMINANCE. BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS. Tuxedo Mask was being taunted with images and words that he couldn't help but respond to, he was powerless and it would undoubtedly be only a matter of time until his mind was completely obedient to Sailor Hoohaa. Sailor Hoohaa found Tuxedo Masks incapacitation terribly amusing because as she moved her breasts Tuxedo Mask would move his body in time with the breasts. Moving Tuxedo Mask like a puppet Sailor Hoohaa laughed, "Well this is rather amusing. I certainly hope he wasn't your last chance. Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Sailor Moon looked on with horror as her beloved Tuxedo Mask, her Mamo-chan, had his head practically buried in another woman's breasts.

~ooOoo~

Chibiusa sat in a large room waiting for her mother Queen Serenity. "My darling Chibiusa" Queen Serenity addressed her daughter as she glided into the room in her long white dress, "I need you to return to the 20th century." Chibiusa was confused and said as much to her mother. "A new enemy will attempt to destroy the earth" the Queen continued, "and it is imperative that you assist Sailor Moon and the senshi in order to save the earth and to save…." The Queen faltered, how could she tell Chibiusa, her only daughter, that she will need to fight with Sailor Moon in the 20th century to save her own life? Nonetheless she pressed on, breathing deeply as she did so. "There is a direct threat to your life Chibiusa and while I cannot tell you what it is I can say that you will know what to do when the time is right." Queen Serenity handed Chibiusa a folded piece of paper and explained "Here are the details. You will need to find Sailor Moon and take her to the location on that piece of paper at the specified time. I will ensure that you are sent back to the correct date and time, from there it will be up to you but don't forget…" Queen Serenity was interrupted by her daughter giving her a hug and saying "I understand and I will not fail." Queen Serenity saw the fear and confusion in her daughters' eyes and smiled in encouragement, "I know."

~ooOoo~

Sailor Chibimoon found herself remembering the last conversation she had had with her mother, her smile and her words of encouragement, as she clung to Sailor Moon. Only a moment had passed when Sailor Chibimoon suddenly began to feel very weak and frail as if she was slowly disappearing, it was then that she noticed Tuxedo Mask. He was still under the control of Sailor Hoohaa's bosoms, moving like some demented puppet, and it was clear that his mind was not of his own. Sailor Chibimoon realised that if her future father, Tuxedo Mask, did not marry her future mother, Sailor Moon, and instead went off with some other two-bit hooker, Sailor Hoohaa, then she would never be born. A wave of nausea came over Sailor Chibimoon, Tuxedo Mask's mind was quickly deteriorating under the control of Sailor Hoohaa and Sailor Chibimoon felt that her own death would certainly be imminent. With the words of her mother echoing in her head, 'you'll know what to do', Sailor Chibimoon did the only thing she could think of. Supporting herself with Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon mustered all the strength she had left, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs "DADDY!!!!"

Something snapped in Tuxedo Mask's head and he regained his control, quickly pulling his head from Sailor Hoohaa's breasts whom muttered to herself "Bugger." In full control of his faculties Tuxedo Mask continued his speech to Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon, "The only way to defeat Sailor Hoohaa is to go back in time," raising his cape with one arm as he explained, "I have created a time paradox. You must come with me now before it's too late." An image like that of rippling water formed on the inside of Tuxedo Mask's cape, it was the time paradox. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon needed no prompting and quickly ran into the time paradox followed closely by Tuxedo Mask. In an instant all three were gone and Sailor Hoohaa was left alone with Chibi baka to comment "If I'm not wrong, this was not in any of our contingency plans."

~ooOoo~

Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask all stood in a large empty room that connected to a long hallway. Down the hallway hundreds of doors, on both sides, led to images and scenes unbeknownst to the three saviours of earth. "Where are we?" Sailor Moons awe struck voice rang out breaking the eerie silence, "What is this place?" Sailor Chibimoon chimed in, their voices echoing throughout the large empty room. Tuxedo Mask looked at the two girls and tried to explain, "This is a time nexus." "A time whatey?" Sailor Moon naively asked, "A time nexus" Tuxedo Mask replied. "A time nexus is like a fork in the road in time, it gives us the opportunity to choose where exactly we go in the past, or what traumatic event we will amend." "So what do we do now we're here?" Sailor Chibimoon asked. Tuxedo Mask continued, "Well, this is a time nexus for Sailor Hoohaa, and will give us access to all the traumatic events that have happened in her life. The plan is to find one specific event that made Sailor Hoohaa want to take over the world, amend that event somehow and return to the present where Sailor Hoohaa currently is but hopefully, without the desire to take over the world." The plan seemed reasonable enough "but" Sailor Moon began, "How do we find that one event to fix it?" "All the traumatic events of Sailor Hoohaa's life are behind these doors" Tuxedo Mask stated as he indicated the hallway of doors behind him, and then rather disheartenly continued, "But I didn't realise there would be so many doors." What had seemed like a simple plan quickly turned into a daunting prospect as door after door lined the walls of the extremely long hallway. "This is totally fucked up!" Sailor Chibimoon blurted out angrily. "Sailor Chibimoon," Sailor Moon snapped back in shock, "Watch the potty mouth." "Well it is" Sailor Chibimoon protested, "Look at all these doors. Sailor Hoohaa must have had some totally traumatic childhood and now we're going to try and fix it all? It would take years, and all the while our beloved Tokyo is being destroyed by some big breasted freak and her demented little sidekick. If you ask me we're all totally…" the warm, slender hand of Sailor Moon across her face quickly ended Sailor Chibimoon's outraged rant. As Sailor Chibimoon tried to gain composure and assess the situation she was reminded of some other words her mother, Queen Serenity, had said to her before leaving for the 20th century, "Stop acting like such a spoilt brat Chibiusa." Sailor Chibimoon knew that her mother was right, and indeed she had just acted like nothing more than a spoilt brat, and so apologised, "Gomen nasai." Sailor Moon smiled understandingly at Sailor Chibimoon and placing a hand on her shoulder said, "We can't give up!" Sailor Chibimoon just nodded in reply. 

On the other side of the room Tuxedo Mask was investigating, searching for any small clue that could help the intrepid trio stop Sailor Hoohaa and save the earth There must be something, some small weakness. Anything! he thought to himself. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon" Tuxedo Mask called "I need you both to look around and tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary. Any small thing." Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon nodded as they followed Tuxedo Mask's lead and began to search, each taking a different corner in an attempt to cover a larger area in a smaller amount of time. It was Sailor Chibimoon who heard it first, a small creak in the floor that creaked more obviously and echoed loudly the further along the floorboard she walked. "What was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking up in alarm. "I guess it's a creaking floorboard" Sailor Chibimoon replied nonchalantly, "It doesn't mean anything, does it?" Tuxedo Mask almost jumped out of his skin leaping over the room to where the floorboard creaked followed closely by Sailor Moon. "This is a time nexus" Tuxedo Mask explained as he began to pry up the creaky floorboard, "It's not actually a room, it's just a representation of a room. Which means there aren't any walls, doors or floorboards, so this floorboard shouldn't be creaking because it doesn't actually exist." As Tuxedo Mask strained to get the floorboard completely up he thought to himself This has to be it! This has to be Sailor Hoohaa's weakness. The floorboard, once removed, revealed a space 50cm long, 10cm wide and 10cm deep full of photos. Sailor Moon picked up one of the photos and instantly recognised the little girl on it, the little girl with red spiky hair and yellow dress was Sailor Hoohaa's sidekick Chibi baka. "It's Chibi baka" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "In fact…" she continued shuffling through the rest of the photographs, "They're all of Chibi baka." 

Sailor Chibimoon looked at Tuxedo Mask with a puzzled expression on her face and asked, "What could it mean?" Tuxedo Mask thought about the question and the photographs as he haphazardly played with one of the photos in his hand, That's got to be it he thought to himself, I don't see another way. "It appears that Chibi Baka is actually a very important part of Sailor Hoohaa's life. In fact as this indicates" Tuxedo Mask explained as he indicated the collection of photographs within the floor, "She may be a fundamental part, but more importantly Chibi Baka may be the weakness we've been looking for in Sailor Hoohaa." Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask imploringly and asked, "What can we do?" Tuxedo Mask replied solemnly, grabbing Sailor Moon's hand, "I need you to be strong because the only way we can defeat Sailor Hoohaa is… is… to kill Chibi Baka." Sailor Moon instinctively withdrew her hand and turned away, turning from both the idea and the insensitive person who said such a thing. Sailor Chibimoon was greatly shocked by the suggestion and could only stutter, "But how? I don't…" Tuxedo Mask implored, "The only way to stop Sailor Hoohaa is to strike at her achilles heal. If we don't millions more will surely die. Please Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask continued, now begging, "You're the only one who can save the world, who can save us all…" Sailor Moon stood shaking her head, muttering under her breath, gradually getting louder, "No I can't kill her. I won't. I can't kill her. I can't kill her…" Finally Sailor Moon turned back to Tuxedo Mask, tears screaming down her face, fell to her knees and screamed out, "IIE!!!!" 

~ooOoo~

A young girl of about six years walked over to her bed in the brightly coloured bedroom, knelt down and closing her eyes began to recite the little prayer that she said every night. "Please Lord, look after mummy, daddy, my cat simba, all the people of the world and please don't let me have any more bad dreams…" A single tear rolled down the girls face as she said this in a voice little more than a whisper, "Amen." The girl got into bed and pulling the covers up close said to her mother and father standing in the doorway of her bedroom, "Goodnight mummy and daddy." "Goodnight Melody" the girls mother said, "Sweet dreams" added her father. The light was switched off and the girl was plunged into the cold and unforgiving darkness. Melody lay quietly in her bed thinking of her father's words, 'sweet dreams', If only it was that simple, she thought to herself. The fact was that Melody had been plagued by nightmares since she was a baby. She used to scream out in the middle of the night, waking in a cold sweat and for a few moments would be comforted by her parents who had woken to the sounds of their only daughter's screams. But the months and years passed Melody came to realise that no amount of comfort from her parents was going to ease her mind of the evil visions that racked it night after night and so after waking from a nightmare Melody would simply cry. Cry herself to sleep. Gradually her mind quietened and she found herself falling into a deep sleep.

A beautiful park appeared before Melody's eyes, she didn't know the name of it but it was familiar enough as it was the park that her mind visited every night. In the distance there were swings and slides and as the children played their delighted squeals reached Melody's ears. She longed to play with the other children but she never could, as if by duty or simply habit she was always drawn to the other side of the park. The side of the park where there were no children, no swings and no slides, the dark side of the park where evil loomed. Melody continued to walk around and finally found herself within distance of the two figures that she had seen night after night in her nightmares and that had become the single constant thing in her childhood, whether she liked it or not. On the left was a woman wearing a black skirt, white shirt and sensible shoes. On the right was a much younger girl with red spiky hair and a bright yellow dress. It seemed silly but the sight of the smaller girl had always made Melody feel at ease, somehow she felt comforted by the girl's kind but naive face and silly dress. The woman, Melody always noticed, had a very large chest. It seemed a strange thing for a child to notice but Melody had seen these figures for so long it was a force of habit. It was also because the woman's chest was so much bigger than her mother's chest upon which Melody had rested her head to be comforted many times. Further on in the darkness Melody saw a group of people standing around. She used the word 'saw' very loosely because she was actually only able to make out that there were seven figures. Their faces and clothing were all concealed by the darkness that surrounded the scene before Melody's eyes.

Just then, as it had been played out every night in Melody's head, a thin figure with long blonde hair, surrounded in light emerged from the darkness. The light was so bright that Melody was forced to squint her eyes and as such was never able to get a clear look at the apparent angel moving toward the woman and child. Melody stared with bated breath, she knew what would happen, as it had happened a thousand times before. The blonde haired angel glided over the small girl with red spiky hair and stabbed her with a gleaming white blade. Tears began streaming down Melody's cheeks, she couldn't stand still any longer and ran over to the dying child. The woman who had stood beside the child disappeared, as did the figures concealed within the blackness. Melody was no longer in the park she had known so well but was now within the light itself, she took no notice and kept running to the child. Melody fell on bended knee and cradled the child in her arms. The little girls yellow dress was stained with blood, her hair had gone limp from sweat and a trickle of blood escaped the corner of the child's mouth. Melody screamed out into the bright light that surrounded them as she cried "WHY? WHY? WHY? I WANT TO KNOW WHY?" The small child looked up at Melody and tried to smile, coughing slightly she said, "This is how it's meant to be. I was not meant for this world." The little girl coughed again, her eyes glazed over and as a small breath escaped her lips she died. Melody screamed out as the light began to fade "Chibi Baka."

Melody woke in her room with a start, her pillow was damp with sweat and her cheeks were wet from the salty tears falling freely from her eyes. "Chibi baka?" Melody whispered to herself, "Chibi baka?" Melody had experienced the pain of the young girls death night after night but this was the first time that the child had spoke to her and the first time that Melody had called out the name 'Chibi baka.' Was that the girls name? Melody thought to herself, it had to be, she had never heard such a name before. 'This is how it's meant to be. I was not meant for this world.' The words of the innocent child as she died in Melody's arms echoed through her head and more tears welled up in the backs of her eyes. Suddenly driven by anger and hatred Melody shouted out loud into the darkness "That's not how it's meant to be!" In her mind Melody formed a plan, it seemed silly but in her heart she knew that the child was real and that she had to save her from a cruel fate that she did not deserve. I will not allow her to die. She doesn't deserve to die. I will find her and I will save her. If I controlled the world she wouldn't have to die and I could rid the world of those who would try to kill her… rid the world those who tried to kill Chibi Baka. The plan seemed simple, and yet in the mind of such a child it would undoubtedly be fulfilled one way or another. Inspired by she knew not what, Melody suddenly declared to the unrelenting darkness that continued to surround her and yet could not wash her mind of the images she had seen, "I will be known as Sailor Hoohaa!" But first, Melody thought I must find Chibi Baka. 

~ooOoo~

Nineteen years later Melody, as Sailor Hoohaa, found the child she had searched so long for. The small girl with red hair that naturally stood at odd angles, wearing a grubby blue dress that had been handed down four times and was at least two sizes too big sat in a gutter beside a quiet road crying. She had been left at the hospital she was born in, after her mother a 16-year-old crack addict had run off with her pimp boyfriend. Although the child was born a crack addict she had fared far better than her own mother who went straight back to prostituting herself on the street. She was found three days later with a stocking around her throat after a client had found her trying to steal his wallet. The child however, was well looked after in the hospital but as she grew the hospital was forced to put her into an orphanage. At the young age of six the poor child had been put into five foster families and three orphanages. No one wanted the responsibility of looking after a little girl who had been born to a crack addict and left to rot in a hospital, she was called trash and discarded just as easily by heartless uncaring shells of human beings.

"Hello there" Sailor Hoohaa said in a caring voice that was unfamiliar to the child, "What are you doing sitting on the ground?" The child wiped her cheeks with her palms and quietly said, "I don't have anywhere to go. They just left me here..." Sailor Hoohaa felt an energy from this child that she couldn't explain, almost as if she was meant to meet this child. "But it's alright," the child said and then continued in a voice that sounded to have come from heaven and not from the lips of a child sitting in the gutter "This is how it's meant to be. I was not meant for this world." The shock of what the girl said stunned Sailor Hoohaa, as she fought hard to keep the tears from welling up she knew that her search was over, although the final battle was yet to come. "What is your name?" Sailor Hoohaa asked, needing the child's name to be sure that this was the child she had searched for. "They called me Cheryl at the hospital…" Sailor Hoohaa wanted to cry, this girl had to be the one and yet if she didn't have the correct name had her search been in vain? Had she just wasted the last 19 years of her life on a dream she had had when she was six? The child continued, "but I call myself Chibi baka." I've finally found you Chibi baka. I have finally found you Sailor Hoohaa thought to herself and with that she swept the child up to lead her to a better life, a life that she WAS meant for.

~ooOoo~

"IIE!" Sailor Moon screamed at Tuxedo Mask "I won't kill that child." "Sailor…" Tuxedo Mask wanted to apologise and comfort Sailor Moon, he had obviously subjected her to a great deal of pain by suggesting that Sailor Moon kill Chibi baka to defeat Sailor Hoohaa. However, before he complete the sentence the large room within which Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask stood began to shake and crumble. Tuxedo Mask had never seen such a thing before and did not want to stick around to see what happened, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon we must leave. The time nexus is beginning to disintegrate. If we are in here when it does we will die or be lost in time forever." A rippling water effect opened on a wall to the left of Tuxedo Mask. The shaking and crumbling of the room threw all three off balance, sending them into the farthest wall in the room. Sailor Moon tried to stand from the crumpled heap of Tuxedo mask, Sailor Chibimoon and herself but to no avail. As the walls feel down around them Sailor Moon could only stare in horror as the wall where the time paradox was, crumbled away and their only exit to the real world out of the nightmare of Sailor Hoohaa's memories was lost, disappearing into thin air. Sailor Chibimoon, slightly dazed, lifted her head and saw the spectacle before them, instinctively she clung onto Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask knelt beside Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon and tried, as best as he could, to protect them from the debris falling around them. He didn't mind dying because he was with the ones he loved, but it didn't seem fair to be completely helpless to help those he loved and the place he loved, Tokyo, which was no doubt also crumbling under the wrath of Sailor Hoohaa. As the room completely collapsed and the three were plunged into nothingness Tuxedo Mask was heard to whisper "Gomen."

~ooOoo~

A bright light filled Naoko Takeuchi Park, not unlike the light Sailor Hoohaa had seen in her nightmares as a child. Within the centre of the light an as yet indistinguishable figure began to form, in fact it was three figures, two figures seemingly being protected from some unknown force by the third figure. As the light shone even brighter an angelic figure stood and began to walk over to where Sailor Hoohaa was standing beside Chibi baka. The figure was thin with long blonde hair, Sailor Hoohaa stood transfixed, her nightmare was coming true, Chibi baka was about to be killed and she had failed to prevent her nightmarish visions from ever coming true. The realisation hit Sailor Hoohaa like a wave and she felt light-headed and nauseous.

~ooOoo~

Sailor Hoohaa could see it all happening like in her dream. The figure walked over to Chibi baka and swiftly stabbed her in the stomach. The small girl crumpled to the ground, her spilt blood staining the pure light that surrounded them. Sailor Hoohaa knelt down to cradle Chibi baka in her arms as she had always done in her dreams. But this time was different, this time she was not a little girl holding the dying child she was the woman she had so often detested, the woman that never appeared to be present when the child was dying, the woman that was obviously to blame for this atrocity. The woman that Melody had dreamed of, was herself. All these years Melody had been trying to save Chibi baka from the heartless woman that she had become, Sailor Hoohaa. As Sailor Hoohaa made this realisation she became the little girl she had once been, but she was still cradling the dying child in her arms. The blood was all too real this time and Melody openly wept, her tears mixing with the innocent's blood. "I'm sorry Chibi baka. I only wanted to protect you. I only wanted to love you." Chibi baka looked up with blood trickling from the side of her mouth, she managed a smile and said "This is how it's meant to be. We were not meant for this world." Melody was confused 'We were not meant for this world.' What does it mean? she thought then cried out, "What does it mean?" Chibi baka looked up at Melody, smiled and went limp, she was dead. Melody screamed out, uncontrollably with anger rising in her veins "SAILOR HOOHAA! SAILOR HOOHAA!" Melody screamed out the name of the one responsible "SAILOR HOOHAA!"

All at once Melody found herself staring down at herself as the little girl she had once been holding the dead body of Chibi baka. It suddenly became clear as Melody looked down at herself, she was no longer herself as a little girl, she was herself in the present, she was Sailor Hoohaa. The hatred Sailor Hoohaa felt for herself at that moment as Sailor Hoohaa, the one that had caused the death of Chibi baka, was almost uncontrollable and as if on cue, the child Melody spoke to Sailor Hoohaa. "Look at what you've done. Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY?" The child screamed before returning her gaze to the ashen face of Chibi baka. Sailor Hoohaa knelt down and placed her hand gently on Chibi baka's cheek, it was so cold, and all she could say in a pitiful little voice was "I only wanted to protect her." "You don't get it do you?" Melody began to scream angrily at Sailor Hoohaa, "None of this is real." Sailor Hoohaa looked shocked, and as she returned her gaze to Chibi baka found that the child's body was no longer there. The blood that had been on the little girl Melody was also gone and she held her arms out as if to prove to Sailor Hoohaa that Chibi baka was really gone. "I must be dreaming" Sailor Hoohaa thought aloud as she tried to come to grips with seeing Chibi baka die and then finding it all to be some cruel lie. "You don't get it do you?" Melody asked of Sailor Hoohaa in a voice with less anger in it, "You are merely being confronted with the truth of what could happen, Chibi baka could die, or YOU could change it." "Of course," Sailor Hoohaa said more to herself than to the little girl Melody, "I'm not dreaming, I'm going insane." "Well it is a possibility" the little girl stated matter-of-factly, "But you deserve an explanation first." Sailor Hoohaa sat quietly before the image of herself as a child, waiting patiently, desperately craving the truth. 

"As a child you had nightmares about the death of Chibi baka, a child you didn't even know, being killed by an angelic figure. But what you saw, while being the future, was really only one possibility for the future." The little girl spoke as if she had practiced the story many times over, then continuing said, "And for the record, you're not dreaming this. It is real, although it is not within reality. You see time has been changed and we are in the process of re-establishing it but for the moment we are in nothingness. For the moment we have to wait to see how the story ends, and that is up to you." Sailor Hoohaa still felt she was hallucinating but wanted to play along with it to find the truth and asked, "How is it that time has been changed?" Melody outstretched her arm to indicate an angelic image, like that which Sailor Hoohaa had dreamt of, begin to appear from the light, "She changed it." Slowly the figure came forward, Sailor Hoohaa recognised it completely, the long hair, thin figure, but this time the figure had a face, the figure was Sailor Moon. "What the hell is going on here?" Sailor Hoohaa screamed angrily, "She killed Chibi baka, she's the one I've been trying to defeat." Sailor Hoohaa began to rise but Melody placed a hand on her arm and calmly said, "You cannot hurt her here, so please sit down. The story must continue." Sailor Hoohaa obeyed, resumed her seat and noticed that the image of Sailor Moon did not move, "She's not real is she?" Melody knew that Sailor Hoohaa was talking about Sailor Moon and replied "Not yet." The story then continued. 

"As a child you dreamt of Sailor Moon, although you did not know it, killing Chibi baka, but as I said, what you dreamt of was merely one possibility. It seems that when Sailor Moon was in the time nexus of your past it was revealed to her that Chibi baka was your weakness and that in killing her she could defeat you. But Sailor Moon is too pure of heart and could not kill an innocent child even to kill a bitch like you." Sailor Hoohaa felt the anger behind that last comment, but Melody continued, regaining her composure. "Because of Sailor Moon time has been changed. You became what you did because of the dreams you had as a child, but because Sailor Moon could not kill Chibi baka there was no reason for you to have had the nightmares of your childhood. Without those dreams Sailor Hoohaa would not exist but since you do we have created confusion and manipulated time. This is also a particularly tricky situation because you, Sailor Hoohaa, have killed the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto." Sailor Hoohaa gulped uncomfortably. Melody, who had again lost her composure angrily shot at Sailor Hoohaa "I'd like you to know that when Chibi baka said she was not meant for this world, she was not. She was not meant for this world of hate and revenge that you have created," the anger rose in Melody's voice and then subsided, "I hope you're happy." "I only wanted to protect her" Sailor Hoohaa feebly commented, to which Melody angrily replied, "But you couldn't protect her from yourself." Calming down Melody continued, "Still it is not my place to say, because I don't exist. I just hope you make the right decision." With that the little girl Melody disappeared.

Sailor Hoohaa sat alone in the nothingness she had created, surrounded by the bright light trying to understand the events that had occurred. As Sailor Hoohaa sat completely absorbed in her self she did not notice the figure of Sailor Moon walk over to her. Sailor Hoohaa looked up in shock as she felt a strangely comforting hand upon her shoulder, as she looked up her eyes met the kind blue eyes of Sailor Moon. Sailor Hoohaa thought she should feel hate and resentment towards Sailor Moon, but she didn't. "You were not meant for this world," Sailor Moon kindly said. Sailor Hoohaa had heard that line so many times and yet the meaning attached still eluded her, and asked "What?" "You were not meant for this world" Sailor Moon said, still smiling very kindly, Sailor Hoohaa elaborated her request, "I don't understand. I've heard those words said so many times and by so many people but I don't understand what they're supposed to mean." Sailor Moon explained, "We all have choices we have to make and we don't always make the right choice so we are given the opportunity to make amends in some way." Sailor Hoohaa listened intently as Sailor Moon continued, "A world where Sailor Hoohaa exists, where Chibi baka dies and where I kill Chibi baka isn't meant to exist. It is a world that you created out of fear and anger and because you made the wrong choice as a child. And now no world exists because I chose not to kill Chibi baka, we have changed time. You see that's what you need to understand, that we all decide our own destiny, we make the choices we make and nothing is set in stone." The idea of it seemed so simple and yet one concept perplexed Sailor Hoohaa "But I saw you kill Chibi baka before I ended up in this place, just like in my dream, you slaughtered her with some sort of blade after you walked out of the light." Sailor Moon looked puzzled for a moment and then she realised and happily explained, "When I walked out of the light time had already been changed and was beginning to disintegrate into the nothingness. You probably felt sick or dizzy or something."

Sailor Hoohaa suddenly felt very foolish, everything she had seen had been false, it had been the universe's way of teaching her a lesson. Sailor Hoohaa quietly smiled to herself as she realised that Chibi baka must still be alive, she didn't know where, but she was alive and then an awful thought occurred to her. "How can I prevent Chibi baka from dying? I don't want to have gone through all of this for nothing, there has to be something I can do." Sailor Moon smiled, she knew that Sailor Hoohaa had gotten the message, "Of course there is something you can do! Time has yet to be written, well more to the point rewritten. As Melody said, the story has yet to be written and how it ends is up to you. How do you want the story to end?" Sailor Hoohaa thought for a moment, a world of opportunity and choice lay ahead of her and she was completely dumbfounded, "I don't want Chibi baka to die." Sailor Moon smiled as Sailor Hoohaa continued, "I don't want to be Sailor Hoohaa, I don't want the nightmares of my childhood, I don't want to hurt everyone, I don't want to take over the world and I don't want this nothingness…." As Sailor Hoohaa's heart spilt over with emotion, tears began to stream down her face and pale and distant images of the inner and outer senshi began to appear in the bright light that surrounded Sailor Hoohaa and Sailor Moon. "I regret taking your friends away from you, I regret so many of the choices I have made, I regret subjecting Chibi baka to the world of hate I created…." The figures in the distance became clearer as the bright light crumbled and started to fall away. Sailor Moon felt the sincerity within Sailor Hoohaa as she continued, "I want to be me again, I want to be happy, I want Chibi baka to be safe, I… I want… I WANT TO LIVE!!" Sailor Hoohaa screamed out with such earnestness that the bright light completely disappeared and for the brief moment that she lay suspended in complete blackness she heard Sailor Moon whisper to her "In another life we could have been friends."

~ooOoo~

Sailor Hoohaa kept her eyes closed, tears escaping down her cheeks, she feared to know what sort of a world she had created. Sailor Hoohaa felt the blackness she had been suspended within fall away, she could feel herself sitting down but she feared the truth she would face when she opened her eyes. "Melody?" A comforting hand rested on Sailor Hoohaa's shoulder and slowly she opened her eyes to see the kind blue eyes of Sailor Moon looking back at her. "Where am I?" Sailor Hoohaa groggily asked only to be shocked by laughter. "Melody, you fell asleep again," Minako said. Sailor Hoohaa looked shocked as Ami reminded her "We're at Crown café celebrating our defeat of Galaxia." Makoto then piped up, "But our party is still a few short where are Haruka and the others?" "Mako-chan," Minako piped up with alarm, "You're not still in love with Haruka? Please Mako, there are lots of guys out there, don't give up." "Minako" Makoto attempted to defend herself, "I'm not in love with Haruka, I'm just pointing out that the outer senshi still haven't arrived… Oh here they are." Makoto noticed Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna walk into Crown Café. 

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna all walked up to the table and sat down saying hello to everyone in turn, including Sailor Hoohaa who they addressed as Melody. Rei looked over at Sailor Hoohaa, noticing the look of confusion that remained on her face, "Melody you don't look well, did you have a bad dream?" Sailor Hoohaa feebly replied "I dreamt about a world of nothingness." Rei looked concerned "It couldn't be a premonition could it?" Usagi chirped up trying to keep the mood light and happy, "A world of nothingness could only exist if we wanted a world of nothingness. That's the great thing, we can make of it what we want to. We can all choose our own destiny." Sailor Hoohaa looked at Usagi sitting beside her, who she instinctively knew also as Sailor Moon, and whispered, "Everything I saw was real wasn't it? I chose my own destiny." Usagi nodded and whispered back, "I said in another life we could be friends. You made your choice, you chose your destiny, this is another life and we are friends." Sailor Hoohaa hugged Usagi tightly and decided that she would never again be known as Sailor Hoohaa. It was thanks to Sailor Moon, and Usagi, that the world was right and that Chibi baka was… "Where is Chibi baka?" Melody said in alarm. Setsuna turned to Melody and said, "Don't worry, she'll be here in a minute. She's just with Chibiusa right now." Just as Setsuna finished her sentence a pink haired girl and a red haired girl walked into Crown café and to the table where Melody, Usagi, the inner senshi and the outer senshi sat, it was Chibiusa and Chibi baka.

"Hi everyone" Chibiusa cheerfully greeted everyone, "this is Chibi baka. I had to come back to the 20th century to pick her up. Somehow she managed to slip by Setsuna…" who blushed at the mention of her discretion, "to come to the 20th century. I know she doesn't look like it but she's actually very important, she's the heir to the throne of Illusion." Usagi leaned her head in close to Melody and whispered, "Now you know the truth, she was never meant for this world." Melody just smiled, the child she had loved so dearly, who she had loved as if one of her own, would finally be safe and even if she wouldn't be with Melody, she knew she had made the right choice. Setsuna stood from the table and said to the gathering before her "It's time that I get these two home" indicating Chibiusa and Chibi baka. Setsuna then knelt down and said softly to Chibi baka, "Isn't there something you have to do?" Chibi baka nodded and walked to where Melody sat, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and smiling said, "How the story ended was always up to you, you just didn't know it. I'm glad it ended well." Melody smiled but suddenly needed to know something, "Chibi baka I know you were very young but I always thought you had been abandoned as a child and adopted out to a number of different families. Didn't I find you crying in the gutter?" Chibi baka spoke as if she had the wisdom of someone well beyond her years, "It was only one possibility." With that, Setsuna led the two children out of Crown café to be taken back to a world where they did belong.

Still at the table Usagi, Melody, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru chatted and laughed over triple chocolate sundaes until Minako suddenly piped up, "Hang on. If Chibi baka is the heir to Illusion, the world that Elios rules over, and we all know that Chibiusa is going to get together with Elios, then was…" Ami finished her sentence, "Is Chibi baka Chibiusa's daughter?" "Sly" Rei commented pulling a very silly face as she did, "That means you're a grandmother Usagi-chan." The whole group erupted into laughter at the thought of Usagi as a grandmother. The laughter wasn't even interrupted by Mamoru entering Crown café and standing at the head of the gathering's table. Mamoru was sure he'd missed the joke and simply sat down to share Usagi's sundae.

~ooOoo~

Final thought: Well that's it, I really hope you liked it. I must say it got much more serious than I had originally intended, it was even a little Neon Genesis Evangelion towards the end with Melody (the child) confronting Sailor Hoohaa (the adult). I'd also like to take this opportunity to explain a couple of things:

  * I totally admire Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailor Moon, and quite frankly she should have a park named after her. (To Naoko, I'm a big fan! And if you wanted to make my humble story into a manga or anime I would be so pleased and would of course be proud to do one of the voices despite my obvious lack of knowledge in the Japanese language! J )
  * I know that in the final series of Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon didn't defeat Galaxia per se, but they did find the good in her so that she was nice again and no longer wanted to take everyone's star seeds. I thought just writing 'defeated' was easier than writing 'found the good, got rid of the chaos, etc, etc.'
  * The Angry Uterus attack was a dig at Sailor Star Makers attack 'Gentle Uterus.' For all those girl out there who suffer from cramps let me say on your behalf 'Gentle Uterus my arse!!"
  * I gave Chibi baka the terrible name of Cheryl as a joke because I absolutely hate that name and particularly in Australia it has connotations of a cigarette smoking, crass, vulgar woman with peroxide blonde hair and probably a perm. If my name was Cheryl I would call myself Chibi baka as well, even if it's translation is 'Little Idiot' or thereabouts. 
  * I personally liked the idea of Chibusa and Elios getting together and having a child. Although I don't know if their child would be the heir to the throne of Illusion it was one way of hinting at the idea of Chibusa having a child and Usagi being a grandmother. 
  * I hope you didn't think it ended too abruptly. I liked the idea of the world being made good and everyone just going back to being themselves and having fun over triple chocolate sundaes.
  * For general knowledge purposes the written manuscript of this story is actually very well travelled! It has been on two planes, two long-distance trains, innumerable cars and has been in three Australian states Queensland, New South Wales and Victoria. It might also interest you to know that my Vash the Stampede doll, with which I am completely obsessed, has made the same journey.
  * And because this story didn't take as long as I thought it would it will probably be on the net before I anticipated, and before Mel_sama's birthday, so Happy – coming up shortly – Birthday.
  * Final, Final remark; I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first fanfiction, which of course is still available, 'Trigun Characters in Advertising.' It may be a little while before I write a sequel to that but I wanted to thank you all so much that I just couldn't wait – THANK YOU!!! 

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, I can't believe you came this far, please review kindly and have a wonderful day. Your pal Nicole_chan.


End file.
